


Columbia- October

by RJSawyer



Series: Moments He'd Never Forget [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJSawyer/pseuds/RJSawyer
Summary: In the quiet hours after everyone falls asleep in Columbia, Neil and Andrew finally give into each other.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Moments He'd Never Forget [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615936
Comments: 5
Kudos: 196





	Columbia- October

The house had fallen quiet while Neil was out for a late night run in Columbia. He had to clear his mind after a night out with Kevin and the cousins. It was hard to believe that over a year had passed since the first time he stepped in this house and Andrew pressed a warm key into his hand telling him to stay. Neil had stayed. He quit running. At first it was for Andrew’s protection. It was for Exy. Now it was for family. For Wymack holding him up when he needed it. For Kevin’s faith in him and his teaching. For Matt and Dan’s friendship. For Nicky’s easy smiles. For Andrew.  
For Andrew. Who had stopped denying that this thing between them meant something.  
He climbed the stairs and took a shower. He stopped sleeping curled up in the arm chair in the living room months ago. Now he slept in Andrew’s bed. He had gotten used to the weight of Andrew’s body in the bed next to him, his hand curled under Neils pillow.  
Neil opened the door as quietly as he could, but Andrew was awake. “Did you wait up?” He asked as he shut the door.  
“I hate you,” Andrew said. “Why would I wait up for you?”  
Neil drug the towel through his wet hair and dropped it in the clothes hamper on his way to the bed. He crawled into it, over Andrew’s knees to the inside of the bed and laid on his back next to Andrew, a comfortable few inches between them. He looked over when Andrew turned onto his side towards him. He was content just to watch Andrew in the pale light from the window above him.  
“Yes or no?” Andrew asked.  
“Yes,” Neil said even though he wasn’t sure what Andrew’s intentions were.  
Andrew pushed up on his elbow and leaned down to kiss Neil. Neil opened his mouth up to Andrew’s kisses as Andrew planted his hand on the pillow near Neil’s head to lean over him.  
Neil reached up and tangled his fingers into Andrew’s hair and gave it a small tug wanting him closer. For once Andrew obliged. He let his chest rest against Neil’s and kissed him deeper. Neil thought he was going to have heart attack as fast as his heart was beating.  
Andrew ran his hand to Neil’s hip then slowly up the side of his shirt. “Yes or no?” he asked into Neils mouth. He kissed down Neil’s neck slowly. Painfully slow.  
“Yes,” Neil breathed out. “Anything”  
“Don’t anything me,” Andrew warned.  
“Andrew do anything you want,”  
Andrew pushed back on his elbows and looked down at Neil.  
“Andrew,” Neil whispered his hand coming up. He stopped a breath from Andrew’s cheek. “Anything.” He repeated.  
Andrew watched him with squinted eyes so long that Neil thought he would roll off of him and go to sleep, but Andrew didn’t. He leaned into Neil’s hand and let Neil cup his cheek, let his fingers curl over his ear.  
“You sure?” Andrew asked.  
Neil nodded. “I haven’t before but if you…” He trailed off not quite sure what he was asking.  
“I’ll be gentle,” Andrew nodded and leaned back down.  
Neil met his lips half way and curled his hand back into Andrew’s hair needing him closer. Neil kept his eyes on Andrew’s face whenever they pulled away to shed a piece of clothing trying to convey he’d only do what Andrew wanted. He wouldn’t push Andrew. He wouldn’t overstep. He made Andrew a promise a year ago. He wouldn’t be like them.  
Andrew’s bare chest on his made Neil arch a little more. “Can I?” he danced his fingers over the sides of Andrew’s back and Andrew nodded a kiss into Neil’s shoulder. Neil ran his hands up Andrew’s smooth back and sighed at Andrew’s attention.  
It was confusing to Neil how everything disappeared when he was alone with Andrew. Everything but Andrew. His too fast mind slowed until everything in him just screamed Andrew’s name. Andrew’s hips on him made his eyes spring open. Andrew pulled back and looked down at him.  
“Anything,” Neil said again.  
Andrew was gentle, just as he promised. He paused when Neil tensed. He left marks on Neil’s neck when he winced. Neil never thought of having sex with anyone before he was with Andrew, and that took months to wrap his head around it with Andrew.  
With Andrew, sex was complicated. Neil knew he wanted. Knew he desired. But Neil also knew the abuse Andrew went through. Andrew could want and desire, but fear and trauma could be bigger than those needs. Neil made his mind up months ago, that if they ever did have sex, Neil would bottom for Andrew. He would never put Andrew in that position if it brought up too many memories for him.  
Neil was surprised the pain that came long with it, He couldn’t imagine how this would feel if Andrew wasn’t being gentle with him. If he hadn’t took the time to get his head swimming and his body screaming for him.  
Neil moved a knee up Andrew’s side and Andrew groaned into his shoulder. That sound sent a thrill through Neil that he couldn’t describe. He wrapped his legs around Andrew’s middle and gasped at the way Andrew’s grip tightened in his hair.  
One of Andrew’s hands disappeared between them and clasped around Neil. Neil bit back a sound as Andrew moved his hand in time with his hips. Neil was starting to go fuzzy around the edges again.  
“Andrew,” Neil whispered.  
Andrew pushed his knees into the mattress and pushed back to look down at Neil. Andrew’s eyes on him as he moved his hips sent a tremble through Neil, he didn’t think he could hide if he wanted to. He gripped his hands on Andrew’s sides and bit his lower lip. Andrew adjusted and hit somewhere in him that sent Neil’s body screaming.  
“Like that?” Andrew asked. “Right there?” Neil wasn’t surprised Andrew read it on his face.  
Neil nodded and lifted his head off the pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth, but didn’t make a noise. He could feel Andrew’s elevated breaths on his face, He could feel Andrew’s thighs shaking against his own. He rocked his hips back against Andrew’s and let out a sound he didn’t know he could make.  
He buried his face into Andrew’s neck to stay quiet. He shuttered when Andrew moved faster and soon he was begging. Neil didn’t beg. He made sure of it. But he found himself clinging to Andrew’s back, and saying words into Andrew’s ear without thinking. Things like ‘I need you’ and ‘Don’t stop’ and ‘Just like that’ he’s pretty sure he said fuck and baby but he wasn’t sure. He’d remember later.  
Andrew shivered and bit into Neil’s shoulder as Neil felt Andrew’s grip on the pillow under him tighten. Neil dug his fingers into Andrew’s shoulders unable to help himself and then everything was too much to take. He moved his hands down to the back of Andrew’s hips his knees going up Andrew’s sides and then his world went white hot with the sound of Andrew’s grunts in his ear.  
Andrew rested on Neil as their body’s, taken as far as they could go, laid shivering and panting, tangled together. Neither of them spoke. Neil wasn’t sure they could.  
After their breaths slowed, after Neil’s body felt like jello instead of tingly, Andrew rolled off of him, They looked at the ceiling, shoulders pressed together. Andrew pulled Neil’s hand off his own chest and moved their arms between them. Neil intertwined their fingers, Andrew’s body heat hot from beside him. They didn’t speak again for the rest of the night but it was hours before Neil fell asleep.


End file.
